Savant
Savant is the daughter of Zealot and Majestic. She was raised as Zealot's sister and for most of her life (thousands of years) was unaware of her parentage. She and Majestic started the WildC.A.T.S replacement team after the original team was thought dead. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/308/87445-164855-zealot_super.jpgHer parentsSavant is a Kherubim from the planet Khera named Kenesha which translate to The Survivor. Her parents are Zannah and Majestros. Her mother Zannah did not want to be a mother nor bar the duties of a priestess like other Kherubims and decided to give her child to her mother Lady Harmony to be passed of as her sister.Savant was one of many Kherubims who was on a ship that was attacked by their sworn enemies the Daemonites and the battled caused the two ships to crash land on earth and both species lived there for thousands of years continuing their fight in secret and becoming the things of legends. While her mother rebuilt the Kherubim group of female warriors known as the Coda and became known as Zealot Kenesha chose to become a archeologist gaining a great love for the past During her life she became poisoned by an evil witch named Tapestry and in return for her life Zealot became her servent for a thousands years and made Savant promise that she would kill Zealot if Tapestry twisted Zealots personality. In her travels Savant has found many unique objects such as the 7 league boots which gives the user super speed as wells as a mystic bag that can hold an infinite amount of objects and she uses this bag to hold the many different things she finds. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/15723/338972-134441-wildc-a-t-s_super.JPGHer Wild.C.A.T.s After the super hero team the Wild.C.A.T.s were thought to have perished she and her father (not knowing their relationship) formed a new team. The members were Ladytron, Tao, and Grifters brother http://www.comicvine.com/condition-red/29-21985/ Condition Red. Savant would give out missions and targets and Majestic was the squads field leader. However the member Tao was revealed to have caused a Gang War and shortly after the previous team was revealed to have survived and returned both team fought him and although he bested many of them with his mind, Majestic killed him and he and Savant danced on his grave. Shortly after both teams confronted Crusade, Savant and Majestic left the group after his defeat. The two went on to form the Savant Garde. The group was on the hunt for an ancient Mask and during their travels they found that other wanted it as well among them was the evil witch Tapestry. The mask took Savant to another reality that had Tapestry as its ruler and a version of Cybernary attempting to over through her. Soon the group was able to dethrone Tapestry and returned to their rightful dimension and Savant became a reserve Wild.C.A.T.s member. Later a Kherubim named Javen attacked Earth and kidnapped Savant wanting to get her fathers pure Kherubim genes, but was forced to seattle for hers. Majestic, Spartan and Hellspont teamed together to stop Javen. During the battle Javen almost killed Majestic, but Savant saved him. After Javen's defeat Majesitc and Zealot reveal their relationship to Savant before he went off to defeat Imperator. Savant was one of the members of Wild.C.A.T.s who battled Nemesis and discovered the plan for a rogue group of Kherubims called the Brotherhood of the Sword and Daemonites to take control of earth and it's population. She was the one who discovered their location so the team could invade their ship and stop their plan. Savant teleported the group (except Nemesis who was later saved by Majestic) back to safety after their ship was about to be destroyed. The truth of Savants origins was later rectconned whenCaptain Atom caused the Wildstorm Universe to be redone. She along with Nemesis and Jet joined forces to stop armaggedon which Nemesis had become aware of by joining a new Wild.C.A.T.s and having Savant act as the base commander from the headquarters. Powers and Skills Like all members of the Kherubim race Savant has an incredibly long life span border lining immortality. She is naturally stronger than humans being able to lift ten tons. Her skin is much harder than humans and can easily take on bullets. She can also heal much faster than normal humans as well. As an archaeologist she has spent years gathering data and objects from various places and times. She often uses special boots called the 7 league boots that give her the power to move with super human speed and teleport to any location she chooses. She also carriers the Transcendental Bag which has no bottom and is used for storage of many of her items. However despite her vast superiority over humans in combat she would prefer to allow things happen and see them instead of preventing Savant is the daughter of Zealot and Majestic. She was raised as Zealot's sister and for most of her life (thousands of years) was unaware of her parentage. She and Majestic started the WildC.A.T.S replacement team after the original team was thought dead.